<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever It Takes by southsidestyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873231">Whatever It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle'>southsidestyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Infidelity, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Size Kink, Squirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My father—”</p><p>“Is a piece of shit?” Sweet Pea finishes her. “Yeah, he is. But you helped him every step of the way. For the last year, you helped him expose us, bit by bit, so we were completely vulnerable to attack and now we have nothing.”</p><p>Well, when he puts it like that… “That’s why I bought the bar. To stop him.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t make up for anything, does it?” Veronica can only shake her head. “If you want us to trust you, to pay <i>you</i> to come to a place that used to belong to <i>us</i>, then you’re gonna have to show us a little humility, Princess; expose <i>your</i>self, make <i>yourself</i> vulnerable. To us.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fangs Fogarty/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty/Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/gifts">cherryliqueur</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cherryliqueur and I did another little exchange and this was the result of the characters, locations and kinks they gave me to choose from. This is set after season two, where everything canon happened except for Archie's arrest. </p><p>I'm a bit rusty since I haven't written anything in a few months, but hopefully you enjoy this ridiculous bit of smut that tries to pretend it has a dash of plot when it really doesn't, as usual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiram taught Veronica to always think her business decisions through—“Never spend money with emotions, miji,” he used to say—and as she looks around her newly acquired bar, she’s starting to see why.</p><p>It’s completely empty. </p><p>“I just don’t understand,” she complains to the three girls sitting front of her, who are the only patrons in the place. And considering they didn’t even order anything, she can’t even really technically call them that. “Where <em> is </em> everyone?”</p><p>Betty and Cheryl share a knowing—and very annoying—look, before shifting their gaze to Toni, who gets the message that she’s been selected as messenger and shrugs.</p><p>“They’re Serpents,” she answers plainly. Veronica just stares blankly at her until she realizes she’s going to need more than that. “You’re not.”</p><p>The raven haired girl still doesn’t follow. “So? I bought this place <em> for </em> them.”</p><p>“You bought this place to foil your father’s master plan,” Cheryl cuts in to remind her, which earns her a glare.</p><p>Toni chuckles at the exchange and scratches her nails against the worn wood of the bar she usually works behind. “Look, this place has been like a home for a lot of us for decades, it’s like a family business. And you’re not family.”</p><p>“Worse than that, you’re a <em> Lodge</em>,” Betty adds, more sympathetically than the other two girls.</p><p>“And she’s a <em> Blossom</em>,” Veronica retorts, gesturing towards the redhead sporting her brand new red Serpent jacket. “How can they let her <em> join </em> them, but they won’t even come into a bar they love so much just because I own it now?”</p><p>Cheryl narrows her eyes, adjusting the leather wrapped around her indignantly. “Because they trust <em> me</em>.”</p><p>“You quite literally called them all scum their first day at Riverdale High,” Veronica deadpans. “While I was nothing but welcoming.” </p><p>For ulterior motives, yes, and the only reason they were even at Riverdale High was because of her father, but that’s not the point.</p><p>Toni laughs again, reaching over to squeeze her girlfriend’s thigh before she can deliver a biting reply. “She <em> earned </em> their trust,” the pinkette elaborates. “It was a rough start, but she proved herself to them recently. They’re not easily impressed, but it’s not impossible to get in good with most of them.”</p><p>Veronica considers the answer, taking it as advice, and looks to Betty who gives her a nod of agreement. She remembers her best friend having her own troubles being accepted by the gang too. </p><p>“Okay,” she says, throwing a towel over her shoulder, preparing herself for a challenge. “So how do I do that? Prove myself to them?”</p><p>The three girls share another look, having a silent Serpent conversation that Veronica doesn’t get to be a part of, but don’t manage to come up with any concrete solutions for her.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Toni sounds apologetic to admit, but there’s still a hint of an amused smile teasing her lips that makes Veronica feel uneasy. “But it’ll have to be something <em> big </em> because they <em> really </em>don’t trust you.”</p><p>And as much as Veronica wants to resent them for that, she can’t really blame them after everything she was complicit in this past year.</p><p>So instead of complaining any further, Veronica gets to brainstorming a way to save her very first solo business venture from imploding; she’s already let her father ruin enough things for her, she’s not going to add her one victory over him to that tally. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It takes Veronica almost a week to finally admit that she has no idea what she’s doing. Which isn’t something she likes to admit, but judging by the smirk on Sweet Pea’s face when she eventually approaches him, maybe that’s the first step.</p><p>Because as smug as he looks, it’s better than him walking away from her like she assumed he’d do.</p><p>“Why are you asking <em> me</em>, huh?” he wonders, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at her in a way that makes her feel at least a feet shorter. “Why not your buddy the Serpent King?”</p><p>“Because they respect you more,” Veronica answers honestly. And also, because she’d already asked Jughead and he told her he had to remain neutral and couldn’t be seen as helping her, so he pointed her in the taller boy’s direction. “If they’re going to follow anyone’s lead, it’s going to be yours.”</p><p>Sweet Pea, a typical male with an ego as big as he is, clearly likes hearing that. “You got a point, Lodge.”</p><p>Veronica tries to keep her own smirk at bay. “So, please, Sweet Pea, tell me how I can get the Serpents to come back to the bar. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>The boy immediately perks up at that last bit, his smug smile falling as his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Veronica can practically see the light bulb appear above his head.</p><p>“Anything?’ he repeats, arms going slack. “You’ll really do anything?”</p><p>And even though Veronica suddenly has a very clear idea of where this is going, she really does mean it.</p><p>With her wild party girl past, she doubts there’s anything Sweet Pea or his boys could throw at her that she hasn’t already done anyway, even if it was in another life. </p><p>“Anything,” she confirms steadfastly, raising one of her own thick eyebrows.</p><p>If the Serpents want her to prove herself, Veronica will do whatever she needs to in order to do that. </p><p>This isn’t just about proving something to the Serpents, it’s about proving to her father that she can succeed without him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea takes his sweet time informing Veronica of what it is she’s going to be expected to do. </p><p>It’s frustrating and annoying, but she thinks the wait is probably part of it; it’s a reminder that, despite having all the money in the world, she isn’t the one with any power in this situation. </p><p>Veronica wants something from him, so she’s at his mercy, and he’s loving every second of it. And if she’s honest, she’s not completely hating it either. </p><p>Sweet Pea is hot and mysterious and things with Archie are a bit strained after everything with her father, so whatever he has in store for her feels excited in a way Archie hasn’t felt since they were sneaking around behind Betty’s back.</p><p>So when Sweet Pea stops by her desk in fourth period English to tell her to keep the bar open late tonight, she almost shivers. </p><p>“What was that about, Vee?” Betty leans over to ask once the boy has wandered off towards his own seat at the back of the class. </p><p>She sounds concerned, and considering how flustered Veronica is, it’s understandable, but the raven haired girl just gives her best friend a shaky smile.</p><p>“Proving herself,” Toni answers for her from the desk behind Betty’s, and that should have been Veronica’s first clue as to what she had in store for herself.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That night, for the first time since Veronica took over, the Whyte Wyrm actually has customers. It’s still not as crowded as it probably was when Hog Eye was the owner, but it’s better than the zero customers she’s had every other night.</p><p>Toni is actually able to work the bar tonight, which means Cheryl’s sitting at it keeping her company, and Veronica spots Betty and Jughead curled up in a booth in the corner as she makes her rounds. </p><p>It feels kind of exciting to look around and see the place filled with people like it’s supposed to be—it finally feels like that good deed she did was actually <em> good </em>. </p><p>And then she runs into Sweet Pea.</p><p>“Hi, Princess,” he grins down at her, the glint in his eye sparkling brighter than the dim lighting. “Happy with the turn out?”</p><p>“Yes,” she smiles back, looking around at all the Serpents in the bar before turning back to the boy that made it happen. “Thank you, Sweet Pea. You really came through for me.”</p><p>His grin widens. “Now it’s time you earned it, don’t you think?”</p><p>Veronica suddenly doesn’t know how to describe what she’s feeling—anxious is probably the closest word she can think of, but like, the best kind of anxious—but she’s a woman of her word, so pushes it aside with a nod.</p><p>“A deal’s a deal,” the raven haired girl agrees, trying to come across as unbothered as possible, but Sweet Pea seems to see right through her.</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” he replies, smile flattening. “Because you Lodges aren’t exactly known for being trustworthy, are you?”</p><p>He’s got a point, but Veronica’s finally making headway with the Serpents, so it feels like she can’t just admit to that. “My father—”</p><p>“Is a piece of shit?” Sweet Pea finishes her. “Yeah, he is. But you helped him every step of the way. For the last year, you helped him expose us, bit by bit, so we were completely vulnerable to attack and now we have nothing.”</p><p>Well, when he puts it like that…</p><p>“That’s why I bought the bar,” she tries to explain. “To stop him.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t make up for anything, does it?” Veronica can only shake her head. “If you want us to trust you, to pay <em> you </em> to come to a place that used to belong to us, then you’re gonna have to show us a little humility, Princess; expose <em> your</em>self, make <em> yourself </em>vulnerable. To us.”</p><p>Veronica knew days ago this was where it was going to lead, but she still lets the boy think he’s got one up on her because that’s what he wants to think and that’s what tonight is about—what Sweet Pea wants..</p><p>“And how do you want me to do that?” she bats her eyelashes at him, practicing her vulnerability.</p><p>Sweet Pea’s smile returns twice the size. “I’ve got some ideas.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Veronica Lodge is no stranger to having the eyes of everyone in a given room on her, but as she sheds the last of her clothes to the final notes of the song she picked out for her impromptu Serpent dance, this doesn’t feel like being the center of attention usually does.</p><p>Usually Veronica’s command of the room is effortless—she doesn’t have to do anything, and everyone around her wants her—but nothing she’s doing right now is without effort. </p><p>She’s working the stage and she’s working her body, and she’s doing all that work to prove herself, to earn the respect of everyone in the room, when usually respect is the last thing on her mind when she’s using her sex appeal to get what she wants. </p><p>The worst part of it all is that as she looks out into the faces of the crowd watching her strip naked, none of them look impressed.</p><p>Because it’s not enough.</p><p>And if that wasn’t obvious already, the pathetic round of applause Veronica receives upon the song’s ending makes that crystal clear. </p><p>Guess she’s going to have to work harder than that.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Which is how Veronica ends up getting mercilessly fucked to three squirting orgasms by a dildo attached to a machine she didn’t think actually existed on the stage of the Whyte Wyrm less than thirty minutes later.</p><p>Her legs are bent and spread lewdly, so everyone in the crowd has a nice view of her pussy as it swallows the plastic dick over and over and over again. She’s attempting to support as much of her weight as possible on her elbows, because Sweet Pea ordered her not to hide her face.</p><p>Veronica’s not sure how much longer she can handle the unwavering stimulation of the machine, but she knows she has to try. </p><p>By this point, it’s already switched from an emotional trial to a physical one; the humiliation and awkwardness of being on display to these gang members is nothing but a passing thought to her now, as she focuses all of her energy on just not passing out. </p><p>It seems crazy to her, that she could possibly be so exhausted from just sitting there, but Veronica had no idea how tiring coming so many times in a row could be. </p><p>Her tanned skin is glistening and slick with sweat, stretched tight as she clenches and squeezes every muscle in her body in a pointless attempt to prolong the fourth orgasm already building in her belly; her cunt aches for more and less at the same time, and her brain has all but turned completely to mush. </p><p>But still, Veronica somehow finds it in herself to power through.  </p><p>The fake cock is thick and longer than any of the real ones she’s ever taken, and Sweet Pea is getting far too much pleasure on stage right messing with the speed of its strokes, making it impossible for Veronica to ever truly adjust to the fucking.</p><p>He’s also told her that she’s not allowed to touch herself, so while her cunt gets a relentless workout to the point where it feels like it's being turned inside out, her clit is throbbing for attention she can’t give it. </p><p>It’s all a special kind of torture, that no amount of trying to focus on Betty’s sweet and supportive face in the audience can distract her from, and as that next orgasm crashes into her and bowls her over, Veronica realizes she’s proving something to herself too.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>By some miracle, Veronica doesn’t pass out, and Sweet Pea finally shows her mercy after fucking two more orgasms out of her.</p><p>He turns the machine off and lifts Veronica’s tiny and still trembling body off the padded bench she’d been sitting on and shows her the puddle of arousal she left behind before dropping her to her feet and then pushing her to her knees. </p><p>“Now that you’re all worked up, you can get started on me,” he suggests in a way that’s more like an order, much to the delight of the rowdy crowd. </p><p>Sweet Pea soaks up the attention of his gang as he unzips his jeans and pushes them down his thighs; his cock falls out, half hard and already so huge it makes the dildo that was just fucking her look like a popsicle stick. </p><p>Veronica is momentarily intimidated by the sheer size of it, but she pushes that feeling aside within moments when the boy looming over her guides it towards her mouth and all she can do is open wide and hope she doesn’t choke on it.</p><p>Which she does, of course, because nobody with a gag reflex could do anything else, especially not when Sweet Pea starts bucking his hips forward in sloppy juts and fucking her face with little to no care for her comfort.</p><p>He’s got his fingers wound tightly in Veronica’s hair, fisting a bunch of it to keep her head in place no matter how hard his thrusts get; his pelvis is crushing her nose and his balls keep smacking against her chin.</p><p>There’s nothing attractive or sexy about it—it’s just messy and harsh—but the Serpents seem to love it as much as Sweet Pea does and that’s all that matters to Veronica.</p><p>So she sucks it up—pun intended—and gets into it herself, hollowing out her cheeks and letting her jaw go slack, so the Serpent boy can use her in any way he wants to. </p><p>He fucks his cock down her throat, making her gag on his size and tears well up in her eyes, and even though she gets light headed within minutes, Veronica just balls her hands into fists and takes it like a champ.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Fangs joins the show a little bit later, after Sweet Pea’s painted Veronica’s face, and the back of her throat, white with cum and he needs a little break to recover before getting to the main event. </p><p>This boy’s cock is much easier to take, but as Veronica rides—bucks and bounces on—it in the middle of the Whyte Wyrm’s stage, it more than gets the job done. </p><p>He’s actually the perfect size for her, and when he presses two fingers to her clit just when she needs it, he pushes her over the edge almost as fast as the machine had. </p><p>Veronica trembles and shakes on top of Fangs, one hand digging into his impressive pecs while the other squeezes her own tits as tightly as her cunt clutches his cock, and even though her moans are drowned out by the roaring of the crowd, she makes sure Sweet Pea’s name is what spills from her lips.</p><p>She doesn’t know if he hears her—she doubts it, her ears are ringing and she can still hear how loud the bar is—but it’s like he answers her call anyway.</p><p>With his hand tugging at his cock still, stroking himself to his full length, Sweet Pea crosses the stage in purposeful strides and doesn't even wait for Veronica’s orgasm to completely pass before he’s pushing her down against Fangs’ chest so he can access her empty hole.</p><p>Veronica tenses for just a moment as Sweet Pea’s rough fingers probe and prod her, but it’s more out of reflex than anything else, because her mind is far too fuzzy to be worried about him trying to fit that monster of a cock inside her tight asshole. </p><p>All Veronica can think about right now is the pleasure still tingling in all her nerve endings—the kind of pleasure that actually feels <em> good </em>, because it’s just the right amount instead of too much—so she’s extremely pliable to the boy working her wider. </p><p>She has no idea where he gets the lube from, but Veronica can thankfully feel him applying a generous amount as Fangs’ fingers start to rub against her clit again to keep her relaxed.</p><p>The audience’s cheering has mellowed out to low chatter as the show takes a bit of an interlude, but Veronica can still feel all their eyes on her and when she feels brave enough to look, she immediately spots Betty by the edge of the stage.</p><p>“Are you doing okay, Vee?” her best friend asks loudly enough for Veronica to hear her, and of course the question earns her some boos that they both ignore.</p><p>“Your girl is doing great, Cooper,” Sweet Pea answers for her as he works a second finger into her ass. </p><p>Veronica moans and nods her agreement, knowing Betty won’t take Sweet Pea’s word for it. </p><p>“I’m okay, B,” she chokes out, her eyes fluttering closed just as she sees a flash of red coming to pull the blonde away from the stage. </p><p>“Since Ponytail is so worried, maybe we’ll let her get a crack at you later too,” Sweet Pea suggests as he leans over her back, speaking into Veronica’s ear so only she can hear him. “Before we make her and Red clean you up.”</p><p>She moans again, but it turns into more of a yelp when Sweet Pea’s fat cock starts to fill her in the middle of it.</p><p>And the crowd goes wild.</p><p>It’s not a smooth or graceful start by any means, but once Veronica gets used to the pain and Sweet Pea finds a rhythm that works for both of them, it starts to feel good. </p><p>It starts to feel <em> really </em>fucking good. </p><p>Veronica’s taken two guys at once before—three actually, though only one in each hole—but she’s never felt this full before. </p><p>She knows that’s all thanks to Sweet Pea and his ridiculously big dick, but Fangs is putting in work from the bottom too, gripping her hip and pumping his own up to fuck her pussy while his best friend opens her ass. </p><p>They saw in and out of her in a perfect tandem, like they do this all the time to girls at the trailer park—Toni? Veronica briefly wonders, and reminds herself to ask later—and that’s something she’s never experienced before. </p><p>Veronica is used to sloppy, arrogant pricks like Nick St. Clair, who are concerned with nothing more than getting off themselves and probably prefer when girls like her are left wanting more. </p><p>But not Sweet Pea or Fangs, they seem determined to torture Veronica with much pleasure than she can maybe handle. She knows it’s not because they care about her or want her to feel good—she’s not stupid enough to not realize it’s just a different kind of ego at play here—but she definitely prefers this version. </p><p>So much so that when she comes yet again, clenching tightly around both cocks invading her and almost drawing blood from the lip she’s biting down on so hard, she forgets what she’s even doing this for. </p><p>In that moment when she comes, Veronica forgets about her father and the turf war and the bar and the Serpents watching her get fucked, and all she can remember and feel is the orgasm tearing through her.</p><p>The boys both just fuck her through it, cocks and fingers unrelenting as they draw it out until she’s going limp and collapsing against Fangs’ chest again.</p><p>Veronica is little more than a rag doll now, just holes for Sweet Pea and Fangs to fuck until the boy underneath can’t hold out any longer and he’s blowing his thick load into her still fluttering cunt.</p><p>She feels the sticky warmth flood her and sighs, but it’s over all too soon.</p><p>And as soon as it is, Sweet Pea is pulling her limp body off of Fangs’ cock and rolling them over so that he’s on the floor now, and Veronica’s freshly creamed pussy is open for whichever Serpent wants it next.</p><p>“Who’s got second dibs, boys?” Sweet Pea yells to the crowd, and Veronica’s heart skips a beat when FP Jones steps up onto the stage. </p><p>“I always wanted a shot at your mother,” FP mumbles to Veronica as he shrugs off his leather jacket and reaches for his belt buckle. “But you look just like her, so I guess I can make do.”</p><p>Then he kicks his pants and boxers off and sinks between Veronica’s legs and into Fangs’ load, right on home.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Veronica loses track of how many Serpents fuck her after the sixth one has his turn, but if the amount of cum that Betty and Cheryl—the newest Serpent recruits—have to clean off and out of her after it’s all done is any indication, she has to assume it was at least a dozen.</p><p>“So, what’s the verdict?” the raven haired girl hears Toni ask, the seasoned Serpent perched on the arm of the couch and spotting Sweet Pea as he enters the backroom before she does. </p><p>The boy takes his time strutting over to the four girls, taking a moment to observe the blonde and red heads of hair moving between Veronica’s legs before he’s moving his gaze up to the worn out girl in question.</p><p>“I’d say you’ve been sufficiently humbled,” he smirks smugly and nods. “I’ll make sure you see us here again tomorrow night, Lodge.”</p><p>He doesn’t say more than that before he turns and leaves again, and Veronica just watches him go, too tired to offer him her gratitude. </p><p>She’ll just have to find some other way to repay him for helping her prove her father wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>